Kagerou day
by Hitori-kun
Summary: Ce jour d'Eté se répète sans cesse, et ce, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, pourquoi meure-t-il à chaque fois ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois impuissant face à ça ?


**Ce OS est entièrement inspiré de la chanson Kagerou Days. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Pour faire ce OS je me suis aidé de la traduction de kurotsuki92i sur youtube.**

**Kagerou day et KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Kagerou days**

_15 Août, 12h30_

Tsuna venait tout juste de se réveiller à cause des rayons du soleil. Il jeta vite fais un coup d'oeil à son téléphone pour la date et l'heure pour ensuite se lever et faire sa toilette puis manger.

N'ayant rien de prévu pour cet après-midi il sortit tout en prévenant avant sa mère qui lui prévint de ne pas rester trop longtemps au soleil.

Dehors, il se promena un peu dans Namimori pour ensuite, se reposer un peu sur une balançoire dans le parc, à l'ombre.

Plusieurs minutes après, un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même que lui vint vers lui. Il avait des cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur, peu commun pour un japonais, se dit Tsuna. Il avait dans les bras, un chat violet.

"Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir a côté de toi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la balançoire d'à côté."

Tsuna acquiesça.

"Je m'appelle Enma, lui c'est mon chat Mucchan. Et toi ?

- Tsuna."

Bientôt, les deux commencèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, riant quelques fois. Enma caressa son chat et demanda à son nouvel ami si il aimait le l'Eté. Le dit nouvel ami lui dit:

"Oui sauf quand il fait trop chaud, et toi ?

- Je n'aime pas l'Eté, répondit-il sèchement en caressant son chat."

Mucchan s'échappa des bras de son propriétaire qui le poursuivit jusque sur la route sans remarquer que le feu de signalisation était devenu rouge.

Soudain, Tsuna cria, un camion heurta Enma. De là où il était, il pu sentir et voir le sang sortir du corps maintenant défigurer de son ami. Il avait les yeux les yeux écarquiller son coeur battait à cent allures et ses membres étaient devenu tellement tremblants qu'il tomba genoux au sol. Il n'était pas mort n'est-ce pas ? Le camion ne l'avait pas percuter et il n'était pas mort hein ? tentait vainement de se dire le brun.

Lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, le souffle erratique et la main sur son coeur. Un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone.

* * *

_14 Août, 12h00_

Il se leva en tremblant et fit comme d'habitude.

En allant au parc, il se sentait déjà mieux. Puis, il fit encore cette rencontre au parc.

"Tu sais, hier soir j'ai fait un rêve où on s'était rencontrer dans ce parc, dit Tsuna le coeur lourd.

- Ah Bon ? Ce devait être une prémonition alors, lui répondit le roux en riant."

Il sentit son coeur s'alléger au son de son rire.

Le chat s'échappa encore une fois mais au moment où allait partir le récupérer, Tsuna lui prit le bras en disant que de toutes façon son chat le retrouverais comme il en était le maître. Avec l'air pas vraiment rassuré, Enma suivit Tsuna qui lui avait proposer d'aller en ville. Là bas, ils visitèrent quelques magasin et s'amusèrent. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boulangerie, le brun vit les les gens autour d'eux regarder vers le ciel et pousser des cris.

Intrigué, ils regardèrent à leur tour vers le ciel. Des barres métalliques leurs tombèrent dessus.

.

_tic tac_

.

Du sang lui gicla au corps et à la figure.

.

_tic tac_

_._

Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

.

_tic tac_

_._

Il posa ses mes tremblantes sur la tête.

_._

_tic tac_

.

Il hurla son nom.

_._

_tic tac_

.

"ENMA !"

.

"Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il plusieurs fois le souffle court."

Tsuna cru entendre une voix lui murmurer que tout était réel derrière lui.

Une des barres métalliques venait de transpercer juste devant lui, le corps entier d'Enma. Il put voir le sang couler le long du sol se mélangeant ainsi aussi à la couleur de ses cheveux. Alors que les larmes lui coulait au coin des yeux, sa vision devint flou et il cru voir le roux sourire.

* * *

Se réveillant une soixante-sixième fois le 14 Août, Tsuna se leva et puis alla comme toujours au parc. Il se mit assis sur la balançoire et se balança fixant un point un point invisible devant lui le regard terne. _Cette histoire se répète encore et encore depuis bien trop longtemps_, pensa Tsuna.

Enma arriva, lui demanda encore la même comme les autres fois, choses auxquels il répondit toujours par un "Hm".

Mucchan s'échappa encore des bras d'Enma, celui-ci se leva à sa suite, le feu passa au rouge, Tsuna craqua.

_._

_tic tac_

_._

_tic tac_

_._

_tic tac_

.

Il poussa Enma en arrière puis sauta.

.

_tic tac_

.

Le camion le heurta à sa place. Il sentit une atroce douleur se propager dans son corps alors que celui-ci se déformait. Il fit un sourire. Il était enfin libre. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience, il pu entendre "Eh bien, alors ce sera un jour d'Eté normal" suivit d'un rire étrange qui transforma son expression de plénitude en une expression surprise.

Enma jeta un dernier regard indifférent au corps de Tsuna puis s'en alla.

* * *

_14 Août, 13h00_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui venait de se réveiller. Alors que son apparence se changeait pour prendre celle d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un pyjama bleu terne par-dessus son corps bien bâti et que ses cheveux rouges changeaient pour devenir long et bleu, il caressa son chat aux yeux bicolore puis il dit en souriant:

"J'ai échoué encore aujourd'hui, Kufufufu~"

* * *

**Au début je voulais mettre Byakuran-sama à la place de vous-avez-sûrement-deviner-qui-sait-sama mais j'ai changée d'avis x3**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**.**

**Review~ ? ^^**


End file.
